This study will attempt to determine the role of low dose involved field radiotherapy (RT) in pediatric patients with Hodgkin's disease who attain a complete response following initial chemotherapy. Patients will receive 4-6 courses COPP/ABV hybrid chemotherapy and be randomized to receive RT. Stage IV patinets receive additional intensive chemotherapy.